Dark Realms
Upon the death of the body, the soul can either ascend or descend… this soul weight is determined by choice. Once all hope is lost and unspeakable evil has been done—those sins committed without remorse, without a cry for redemption, The Dark Realms become its home. As above, so below… six realms of darkness mirror the six realms of light, with the seventh depth hosting the power source of all that is evil… just as the seventh level Above hosts the Ultimate Power Source of The Universe—The Almighty. Sins create soul weight, dragging it down the multiple caverns within The Pit. Hope, Faith, Love, forgiveness, a fervent request for redemption, remove the weight, uplifts the spirit, and allows the soul to soar to blend in with other spirits of The Light. This is why the choices made in The Gray Zone are so critical. No angel in Heaven, not one Warrior of Light, or one spirit of lightness ever wants to lose a soul to the weight of unredeemed sin. Thus, the battle that is waged, one soul at a time, is mighty. But, The Dark Realms have claimed many… Levels Level One *Realm of Lost Souls *Ruling Body: Pain Gangs Confused, disembodied spirits filled with guilt and negative energy manifest as shades, ghosts, haints of etheric nature, mists, that bring a cloud of sadness, despair, coldness to the places where they last breathed life, and they cause minor disturbances to the natural world. Level Two *Poltergeist Realm *Ruling Body: Splinter Cells *Level two is denser, where the disembodied spirits have more negative energy, more kinetic strength, and where poltergeist activity can be found. Jealousy, rage, brutal lies, and avarice live here. Level Three *Demon Realm *Ruling Body: Serpent Congress (reports to the Supreme Council) *Level Three is denser still, is where the ether-like spirits begin to take twisted, demonic forms, compressed from evil ether by the weight of the deeper caverns, this is the outer region of the world of vengeance. Level Four *Realm of the Amanraths (revenge demons) *Ruling Body: Supreme Council *Solid forms of actual revenge demons dwell-hatred is their fuel, acts of violence and hideous acts of revenge are their earthly manifestation. These forms have a shape, a body… made monstrosities of The Pit. Level Five *Realm of the Were-Demons. *Ruling body: The Were-Senate *Level Five is a dangerous, insidious realm of the were-demons, where twisted human forms are fused with primal, animal natures unchecked by the human spirit, devoid of remorse, impulse their single catalyst-these are the creatures of the night that visit in human form only to shapeshift into things unspeakable. Level Six *Realm of the Vampiri *Ruling Body: The Vampire Council *Level Six is the source of all treachery, highly evolved, but twisted and intelligent, possessing all the capabilities and evil in the realms before it… this is the realm of vampiri. This, most dangerous of The Dark Realms, is where evil politics shift world power amongst humans, money, levy nations to war, spoil environments, where true predators exist, where this shrewd entity is so highly evolved of the evil species that it can walk amongst men, conduct business, cut deals, and slither into the darkness without a trace-feeding on the innocent, turning and seducing even the most faithful. The Vampire Council rules this realm from the black, five-pointed pentagram of power table, one star point for every continent, one Council Level master vampire for every landmass, where the nameless CEO of all darkness, crowns the center of their boardroom table. This is why The Neteru comes as a vampire huntress or hunter. Characters *Carlos Rivera *Yonnie *Fallon Nuit *The Chairman Level Seven *Realm of the Fallen Angel *Ruling Body: Lucifer *The lowest level of the Dark Realms, this is the level reserved exclusively for Lucifer. From here, he reigns over all evil. Category:The Legend